Scared of Lonely
by SasuNejiUchiha
Summary: Ino was fearless...so she thought. It didn't take long before she realized there was something she was afraid of..."I'm scared of lonely"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey guys I'm coming at you with a new story! Should I be starting a new story...? Probably not, but I have this idea that I can't get out of my head so I decided to go ahead and write anyway. I really will update my other stories soon too._

* * *

 **Chapter One : Orchids**

Ino sat quietly behind the counter of her flower shop. She knew she would soon be busy with Valentine's Day quickly approaching. She already had several orders she needed to prepare within next month. Again she sighed. She would spend another Valentine's Day alone.

"I hate this time of year..." she mumbled softly as she watch a couple walk past her shop holding hands. They looked so happy, _too_ happy for her liking.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want the love that couple that just passed obviously had. Even though it was only for a moment, she saw the love in the man's eyes as he listened to the woman walking beside him talk.

"God, I hate this..." She said laying her head on the counter.

*Bing*

Ino quickly raised her head when she heard the bell ring letting her know she had a customer. She put on her best smile.

"Hi, and welcome to the Inoichi's Flower Shop. How can I help you toady," Ino said as cheery as she possibly could. She had long changed the name of the flower shop in order to honor her father's memory once her mother had given her ownership.

"Hiya Ino!"

Ino looked up to see Naruto standing in in her shop. She raised her brow because he seemed nervous. He was giving her his usual smile, but his body language told her he was nervous. It was odd really, Naruto was never nervous around people.

"Hey Naruto, here to buy some flowers?" Ino asked as he moved closer to the counter. Even though she already knew the answer, it was just a habit of asking everyone who entered her shop. It was times like this that Ino envied Sakura. She just couldn't for the life of her understand why her pink haired friend didn't just go out with the poor guy already.

"Yeah..um..What would you get to let someone know they are special...?"

Ino tilted her head a bit in thought as she watched Naruto look at the various flowers in her store. Normally he would just buy Sakura roses since they were her favorite. "I'm assuming this is for Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru told me I should get my order in a little early since you're really busy around that time."

"Ok, well I have a few specials going on right now if want to take a look at my flyer. Any of these will let that special someone know how you feel," Ino said handing Naruto a flyer. She smiled when he took it from her.

"As you can see roses, tulips, pansies, daisies, and forget-me-nots are the most popular bouquets during this time of year," Ino said. She could see Naruto was having a hard time choosing. "And the prices are affordable to boot!"

Naruto scratched his head and gave Ino a nervous laugh. "I'm not really good at this..."

Ino rolled her eyes and waved her hand so Naruto could follow her in the back. "Come with me," she said and he immediately followed her to the back room of the shop.

Ino reached up and grabbed a pot from one of the higher shelves. "This is my favorite," Ino said showing it to Naruto. She saw his smile brighten at the flower.

"This one is nice, is it part of the special?" Naruto asked running his finger over the delicate pedals.

"Nope! Orchids are not part of the special. I don't grow these for the shop often. These I have for myself mostly unless I have a request for them."

Naruto tapped his chin as if he was thinking. "What does this flower mean?"

"Delicate beauty," Ino answered with a small smile. She looked and saw Naruto blush and look away from her. 'Ok, he's acting weird' Ino thought to herself.

Naruto saw the price on the side of the pot. "Could I get one of these?"

Ino nodded. "Sure thing. Let's go back to the front of the store so I can write down your order."

Naruto took out his wallet ready to pay as Ino handed him his order slip. "Oh, Naruto did you want to add a personal message?"

"Sure, you can write..."

* * *

Ino could honestly say her day was a lot better than she thought it would be. She was currently locking up her shop to head home. Ino laughed at the thought of heading home since she only had to walk to the side of the building leading up to her apartment. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. At times she hated going home, it felt lonely. Her place in her opinion was way to big for one person to live.

When she first got the new shop and her apartment built she wanted a lot of space. So her current shop was larger than her old family shop had been, so she decided to make her new apartment larger as well. Sitting down on her couch, what really was she thinking. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study, large kitchen and dinning area, a small den, and large family room.

It was depressing. Though she had so much fun decorating every single room herself. "I need some sleep," she whispered lowly.

* * *

"INO!"

Ino jumped at the loud noise. She heard banging on her door and her named being yelled. "God...Sakura..." Ino mumbled.

Grabbing her silk robe she slowly made her way to her front door. She so happened to notice the time on her way. What the hell could Sakura possible want at 7 am. She opened the door to see her long time friend frowning at her.

"What?" Ino asked with a raised brow.

Sakura didn't answer, she just walked past her blond friend. Ino sighed and closed the door. It was obvious something was bothering Sakura. She turned to see Sakura sitting on the couch and so she sat beside her.

"What's going on?" Ino asked. "It's not like you to show up unannounced."

"True," Sakura said looking at Ino. "It's Naruto..."

"Naruto?" Ino asked confused. "Did something happen to him!" Ino asked a little louder than she wanted to.

Sakura tilted her head. "No, no, he's fine. But he's been acting strange lately and I can't figure out why..."

"He did seem a little off yesterday when he stopped by the shop, but it didn't seem like anything to be worried about," Ino said tucking her legs under herself on the couch.

"He finally came inside huh?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well he's been walking by this place for the past month or so. I'm pretty sure it's to buy me roses...again. Not that I mind, but I have been trying to tell him that I don't see him that way," Sakura said sighing. "What am I going to do? I hate to have to keep rejecting him, it's tiring..."

Ino sat and listened to Sakura's rant. She really felt bad for Naruto and really wished he would move on. There were so many other women out in the world that would love him to pieces. She thought about Hinata for a brief moment. It was no secret she cared for Naruto and maybe she cared for him as well...? Ino almost smacked herself at the thought. She couldn't really persue Naruto when Hinata still cared for him.

"Love sucks..."

Sakura stopped her rant to stare at her friend. "It really does." she agreed. "We never end up with the person we want and the only one who want us are the ones we don't want."

Ino couldn't agree more with Sakura. Maybe she could help her friend with Naruto, but 'what about the flower he bought her yesterday?' Ino asked herself. Love really did suck.

"I'll try talking to him again and hopefully he'll get it this time. I'm flattered, but I just can't be in that type of relationship with him," Sakura said with a sigh.

"No, I have an idea."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata..."

Sakura eyes widened a little. "Why didn't I think of her! It's perfect Ino. We could just get them together and this whole thing will be over."

Ino smiled a little at her friend's excitement, but a small part of her didn't want Naruto with Hinata. 'Is that selfish of me' Ino though to herself. It wasn't like Naruto was off limits. He didn't technically belong to anyone, but what would the others think if she snatched Naruto away from Hinata...

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps! Let me know what you think of this story so far. If enough people are interested in it then I will continue it, and if not...well I'll just try a few more chapters before giving up completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Hey guys, I see there is some interests in this story and for that I am happy. I saw one reviewer wasn't sure as to where this story is going, but if I summarize it, it'll pretty much give away the entire story...Sorry. But here is chapter 2!_

 _Just in case you guys didn't notice this story is pretty much about Ino, but there will be others involved who just as important._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Sakura sat quietly in her office. She was finally on her break and waiting for Naruto to meet with her. She hoped what she and Ino planned would work. She loved her blond friend, but she wasn't in love with him. At one point she tried to see him differently, but she couldn't see him as anything other than a brother figure in her life. She knew more than anyone Naruto deserved to be happy and she was sure Hinata could make him happy.

Hinata was still terribly shy, but there was no doubt she cared for Naruto. So it was her duty to make sure her friends found happiness with each other. "If only my love life so simple."

Like Ino had told her earlier love really did suck. It was hard trying to find the right guy. Love was tricky and it often hit people unexpectedly. It wasn't like she didn't go on the occasional date here and there...she just didn't have anyone who caught her interest enough.

"Hey Sakura!"

She smiled when Naruto entered the room. "Hey Naruto, sit. I want to talk to you."

Naruto didn't hesitate to sit down in the chair across from Sakura. She could tell he was in a really good mood, and that would probably make this easier.

"You have anything planned for this Friday?" Sakura saw him perk at her question.

"Nah, not really. You want to go on a date or something?" He asked her with a smile. Naruto leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his back.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. I was asking because I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch?"

Naruto raised his brow, "you want to have brunch? What exactly is brunch?" Naruto asked.

"Breakfast, Lunch..."

The room was silent as Naruto stared blankly at Sakura. "Ok, sounds fun. Let's do it!"

"We'll meet Lily's Café at noon. So make sure you dress nice...ok?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I won't be late."

Naruto looked down for a moment before he looked back up at Sakura. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Shoot..."

Naruto was still quiet. Sakura was beginning to become worried. It wasn't often that Naruto would just sit so quietly. She sat there trying read his body language. It was hard to say the least since she was sitting perfectly still and not looking at her.

"You ok, Naruto?"

Naruto snapped his attention back to Sakura. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He stood up and smiled down at her. "I'm just looking forward to um brunch with you."

Sakura smiled. She could tell something was bothering him, but she didn't want to push the issue. She knew he would tell her whenever he was ready. That was the good thing about Naruto, he would always let her know eventually what was on his mind.

"See Ya!"

Sakura waved as she watched him run from her office.

* * *

Ino stood outside of the massive gate that led into the Hyuga compound. She closed her shop early so that she could speak with Hinata before it got too late. Sakura thought it would be if Ino talked to Hinata and she invited Naruto. In a way they were secretly setting them up on a date.

Ino sighed as entered the compound. "Hello, I'm here to see Hinata. I'm her friend Ino Yamanaka."

The guard gave Ino a once over before moving a side to let her enter. It was always like this whenever any of their friends would visit the Hyuga compound. Not that Ino mind. The Hyuga was a prestigious clan. "Thank you," Ino said softly walking towards the main house.

Ino really enjoyed the Hyuga compound, it was really a peaceful place.

...

"Ino, please come in..." Hinata said softly leading her to a small living space.

"Thanks for seeing me on such notice, I know you may be busy," Ino said sitting across from her. Ino couldn't help but smile at Hinata as she handed her a small cup of tea. "I can't really stay long since I had to close the shop to come see you. I wanted to invited you to brunch noon this Friday at Lily's Café."

Hinata smiled. "Of course Ino, I have been wanting to go there since it opened. It's looks so nice," Hinata beamed.

Ino couldn't help but smile. Hinata truly was a nice woman and she probably would be good for Naruto. "Yeah, so make sure you wear something nice. If you want you can come to my place and we get ready together..."

"Yes! I would love that," Hinata said covering her mouth with a blush.

Ino laughed a little at the blushing Hyuga. She found Hinata little outburst to be cute, and was glad she seemed to be happy about hanging out with her.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

Ino watched as Hinata tried to find her words. She looked almost concerned to Ino which was odd since the mood seemed to be a good one. What could Hinata possibly have to say to her to make her frown.

"Hinata, is everything alright?"

"Are you ok Ino?" Hinata asked softly.

Ino's eyes widened a little. What would make Hinata think something was bothering her? "I'm not sure what you mean..."

Hinata pushed some hair behind her ear. "It's just that, well, you seem sad."

Ino looked down at the tiny tea cup in her hand. She was not ready to have this conversation. She was sure no one noticed her change in behavior, but it was obvious that Hinata had picked up on her act. Ino didn't have to let her know that though.

"I'm fine, Hinata really. I'm just a little sleep deprived is all." Ino could tell Hinata wasn't buying her answer, but she knew Hinata was much too polite to question her further. "I have just been really busy at the shop."

"Try not to work yourself too hard," Hinata said reaching over to pat Ino on her leg. She really was concerned for her friend.

Ino gave Hinata a small smile. "I'll try. Maybe I should hire someone to help out around the shop."

"Will that help?" Hinata asked, knowing Ino would get her meaning.

This time Ino didn't smile. "Who knows," came Ino's soft reply. Ino locked eyes with Hinata and stood. She didn't want this conversation going any further than it already had. "I have to get back to the shop."

Hinata stood as well and pulled Ino into a tight hug. "I'll see you Friday." Hinata pulled back a little and smile at Ino

* * *

Ino sat quietly behind the counter at her shop. Her visit with Hinata went left, when it should have been right. She was in fact different from how she used to be. She was the only one of their friends who wasn't a ninja anymore. She decided after the war that that life wasn't for her. She never really recovered from the trauma of it all. She realized that she wanted a more simple life, one she could enjoy. But that was far from the truth. She felt lonely and she wasn't sure why.

It seemed everyone around her was so happy, but she couldn't find that same happiness. All her friends seemed to have so much going for themselves. Sakura was training to take over the entire medical department and Ino had no doubt Sakura would be the best there was. Tenten ran a successful dojo with her husband, Lee. Hinata had stepped down as hier was now a prominent member of the village council at her father's request.

Even her old team seemed to be doing better than ever. Shikamaru was probably going to be moving to Suna soon for good since the news of his engagement to Temari. Ino didn't have any proof, but she was sure Chouji was seeing someone as well and not mention his frequent mission request to lord knows where.

Ino sighed again as looked out her shop window. The sun was slowing disappearing behind the building across the street. Ino smiled as a few kids ran up and down the streets. They were so carefree. Sometimes she wished she could go back to those years. Back to when things were easier, back to a time when the people she held most dear to her were still around.

"I need to get this stuff in order," Ino mumbled as she began to look through her books. As she checked the dates a small smile graced her face.

"What I am going to do this year for you birthday.."

* * *

A/N: Second chapter done! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs on this story. I will try to update at least once a week since I have some time off from school. I know everyone is probably wondering about Ino, and I will go into more detail on what's going on with Ino very soon. Next chapter should be out soon since I will start working on it in the next day or so.

*Also this story will not contain Sasuke or Neji. Which is odd for me, but I have really been feeling Naruto lately and decided to write something about him.

_SasuNejiUchiha_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** :Well I'm back with another chapter! I like that people are interested in this story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed this story, it really means a lot._

 _I also want to apologize for any mistakes I may have made. I have been trying to catch everything, but it can be hard sometimes since I'm reading my own work. So I pretty much know what's supposed to be there and I kind of just see it the way it should be instead of the way it actually is. I will try my best not to have to many mistakes._

 _Well, on with the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Ino stretched her stiff limbs. She had fallen asleep on her small sofa in her study where she kept her most prized possessions. She sat up slowly and rubbed her tired eyes. She let a small smile appear on her face when she looked at the picture of her father. His birthday was approaching soon and she wanted to do something to celebrate him.

She would normally celebrate with her mother, but her mother would often decline saying 'Ino, you're too depressing on this day.' Ino really couldn't blame her mother. She wasn't exactly the best of company. Her mother was a strong woman. She had taken her father's death rather well considering. She always smiled. Her mother would often tell her that her father wanted her to be happy and that his sacrifice was for them. "He loved us more than he loved himself. That's why I know your father would want us to be happy even though he is no longer with us. The best we can do is celebrate his memory by living our lives to the fullest. We have to look out for each other and we are able to because he thought of us before himself."

Ino would constantly repeat what her mother said in her head, and at times it helped. Then there were times she wanted to yell. Ino was brought from her thought by her doorbell. She sighed and made her way to the door.

She opened to see a smiling Hinata standing on the other side.

"Hinata?"

"Hello Ino. I wasn't sure what time you wanted me to stop by. I know it's kind of early, but I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to stop by and see if you were ready for me," Hinata said with a smile.

Ino nodded and move to the side to let Hinata into her home. She had almost forgot about their brunch date. "I'm glad you're here."

Hinata stood in the living room with what seemed like dresses in her arms. Ino could only assume that Hinata brought somethings to try on. Hinata saw Ino look at her arms.

"These are few dresses and I was hoping you could help me choose which one to wear," Hinata said raising her arms a little. "You know, I've never been good with things like this."

Ino smiled. Maybe today would be a good day. "Of course I'll help you. We even have time to do some good hair and make-up if you want," Ino said signaling for Hinata to follow her.

"Sounds fun," Hinata replied following behind Ino.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "Would you stop fidgeting already!"

Naruto stilled instantly and then slouched over a little. "Sorry Sakura, I'm just not used to these type of places," he said looking around.

The café was definitively and upscale one. Everything was so shinny and pink.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" A tall red head asked.

"Yeah! Let me get -"

"No," Sakura said cutting Naruto off. "We're waiting on someone."

Naruto gave her a confused look. Was this not a date? He could remember her telling him it wasn't but they were all dressed up and at this fancy café. He could admit he was a little disappointed. But then he wasn't completely surprised Sakura had invited someone else.

"Ah there they are," Sakura said waving her hand.

Ino followed Hinata over to the small table in the corner where they saw Sakura waving them over. She smiled when she saw Naruto's face. Ino couldn't help but think his expression was due to how cute Hinata looked. They chose a white off the shoulder flowy dress that stopped just above her knees. Hinata also wore her hair up in a neat bun at the top of her head.

"Sorry we're late," Ino said taking the beside Naruto since Hinata promptly sat next to Sakura. "It takes a while to look this good."

"Of course it would take you a while,' Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"How you are Naruto?" Hinata asked. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Ah, good actually. Training mostly!"

Ino decided to have small talk with Sakura so that Hinata and Naruto could have their own conversation. She couldn't help but glance over at Naruto every so often to see if he was really interested in what she was saying. Ino smiled when it seemed as if they were getting along great. But then again it was odd, because Hinata seemed real comfortable.

Maybe they were closer than her and Sakura originally thought. Ino turned her attention back to Sakura. She would have to ask Hinata how close her and Naruto actually are.

"Damn it," Sakura hissed pulling out her pager. "Emergency at the hospital."

"Sorry you have to leave Sakura so soon," Hinata said.

"Yeah we didn't even order yet!" Naruto added.

Ino could tell Naruto was disappointed. She would have to think of something to keep his attention on Hinata. "We can do this again next week," Ino said quickly.

"Next week, same time?" Sakura asked as she left.

"Yeah," Ino said as they waved good bye to Sakura.

Once Sakura was out of sight there seemed to be an awkward silence at the table. Ino cleared her throat and signaled for the waiter. There was no way she was going to let this date be ruined. Hinata fixed herself up and she looked beautiful and Ino wasn't about to let that go to waste.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, I want the club sandwich with a lemonade," Ino answered.

"I want the house salad with a small order of cinnamon buns.

Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the menu. It was obvious he wasn't really sure what he should order since the cafe didn't seem to sell his favorite food. "I guess the fired rice," Naruto answered slowly.

"Good choice," the waitress said taking the menus and walking away.

There was an awkward silence at the table, well it was at least awkward to Ino. Hinata didn't seem to mind the silence and Naruto was staring off in space. Ino felt as if she were imposing on their date. She sighed and noticed Hinata looking out the window with a small blush covering her cheeks. Ino slowly turned to see what would make Hinata blush other than the fact Naruto was sitting across from her.

Now that Ino thought about it. Hinata hadn't blushed once she they arrived which was odd. Hinata would always show her emotions, especially around Naruto. 'What's changed,' Ino wondered to herself. Ino almost spit her tea out when she saw what...or maybe who would be the better word, Hinata was starring at.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked herself out loud catching both Naruto and Hinata's attention.

"Huh, Shikamaru? Where?" Naruto asked looking around.

Hinata blushed as her and Ino made eye contact. 'Was she missing something?' Ino couldn't help but think that her shy Hyuga friend was staring at her old lazy teammate. Ino averted her eyes towards Naruto.

"He's outside," Ino answered.

"Ah! He must be just getting back from Suna! I'm going to invite him to join us," Naruto said quickly getting up from his seat to yell out the window.

Ino saw Hinata shift oddly in her seat and was about to tell Naruto Shikamaru looked busy, which wasn't a lie. Shikamaru was carrying large scrolls and she was sure he was on his way to check in with the Hokage.

"You ok with that?" Ino asked Hinata.

Hinata's blush deepened and she waved her hands slowly in front of her. "It's fine really."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked. Hinata seemed to be uncomfortable with the fact Shikamaru was about to join them. "You seem...I don't know bothered...?"

Hinata shook her head. "No not at all."

Naruto took his seat next to Ino again. "He's coming. He totally blew me off when I told him you were here Ino."

"Hmm..." was all Ino said.

"But when I mentioned Hinata, he said he had some time to spare. I don't think he wanted to hangout with just us two Ino," Naruto said elbowing her gently.

Normally that wouldn't surprise her since her and Naruto could be brash at times and Hinata being with them would mellow things out. But after witnessing Hinata's strange behavior, she knew there was something she was clearly missing.

"Yo."

"Sup lazy ass!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru ignored Naruto's insult and looked to Ino. "It's good to see you out."

Ino nodded her head and smiled. It had been too long since she really hung out with anyone other than Sakura. She had become a real home body. "Yeah I needed some fresh air."

"Well you look good," Shikamaru taking the empty seat next to Hinata.

"I was thinking the same thing," Naruto added.

Ino smiled at Naruto and then turned attention to Hinata and Shikamaru. They were talking quietly to one another. It was almost intimate. But Shikamaru was engaged, so what kind of game was he playing at. Now that Ino saw them together it was obvious Hinata's affection for Naruto had shifted to her childhood friend. But did Hinata not know he was engaged?

Shikamaru noticed Ino openly starring. "What?"

Ino blinked and shook her head. "Nothing but, can we talk later?"

"Tomorrow..." was all Shikamaru said before turning his attention back to Hinata.

* * *

"I'll walk Hinata home. Naruto, you think you can handle making sure Ino gets home safely?"

"Leave it to me," Naruto replied wrapping his arm around Ino's shoulder.

In blushed at the contact, but couldn't help but noticed how close the other pair was walking. She was sure she saw Shikamaru brush his fingers against Hinata's as they walked.

"Ready to go?"

Ino looked up and saw Naruto smiling down at her. "You don't have to walk me if you have something else to do. Shikamaru is just worried for no reason."

Naruto pulled Ino a little closer to him and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm worried about you too, besides I want to walk with you." Naruto used his free hand to scratch his cheek. "To be honest, hanging out with you today has been fun."

Ino raised her brow, but soon smiled. "I guess I am pretty fun to be around."

"There's that cocky girl I've been missing," Naruto said as the both laughed and headed towards her home.

The walk was nice. It was comforting the way Naruto kept his arm around her as they walked. She hasn't has any real contact with anyone besides the occasional hug from Sakura. In a way this feeling was much different. She wasn't sure why, but she liked the close contact. She didn't want to get her hopes up since she knew how Naruto felt about Sakura.

"Well this is me," Ino said moving to stand in front of Naruto.

"We should do this again," Naruto said giving Ino a bright smile.

Ino blushed. "Really?...I mean sure." Ino was happy Naruto wanted to hang out with her more, but she knew he was just being kind as always. Then there was apart of her that didn't want him to be so kind.

"Your dad's birthday is in a few days right?"

Ino looked a bit surprised. She didn't even know Naruto knew when her father's birthday was. "Yeah, it is," she replied softly.

"Let's do something. You know to celebrate him."

Ino nodded her head with watery eyes. Normally she would say no thanks and stay home and cry like she did every year, but for some reasons her mother's words echoed in head. She could at least not think of his birthday and be sad. Naruto was right, just like her mother. Her father needed to be celebrated.

"I'd like that."

* * *

A/N: Third Chapter complete! I like the way this story is going and I hope everyone else it too. I am actually open to suggestions if anyone has any. I already know where I want the story to go, but I am open to tweak things a bit if I can.

*I know this chapter is super late, so I made it twice as long to make up for it. I do plan to start the next chapter really soon and maybe have it posted next week sometime.

Until Next Time!

_SasuNejiUchiha_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok...it has been forever since the last time updated this story. I am super duper sorry about the extra long wait. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Ino sat at her counter like she did every morning watching children play outside. She always enjoyed watching them. Their innocent faces, their curious eyes, and contagious laughter always made her days seem a little more bearable.

After Naruto walked her home last night she did a lot of thinking. Mostly about her father and the fact that Naruto wanted to help her celebrate him this year, that little bit made her happy. It would be the first time anyone other than her mother would be with her on his birthday. It actually felt good knowing he wanted to celebrate with her.

Ino wasn't really sure what she thought about Naruto. She used to see him as this annoying little pest of a boy, but that eventually changed. He had gained her respect in their teens because he was annoying persistent with everything he did. Now as a young adult...there was something else she felt for him, but it defiantly wasn't annoyance.

Last night when he wrapped his arm around her...she didn't want him to let go. She felt safe and wanted maybe? She wasn't exactly sure. She didn't want to confuse her loneliness and need for attention with her having feelings for the other blonde. Ino sighed in frustration. Love really was tricky when you're not sure how you or the other person feels.

The chime of the door opening brought Ino out of her musing. She wasn't too surprised to see her old teammate enter her shop. He did say he would stop by to talk to her, she was just shock at how early he came.

"You're here early," Ino said looking at the clock on the wall.

Shikamaru just shrugged and leaned against the counter Ino sat behind. He noted that she seemed happier than she normally does. It was huge improvement to the usual façade she tries to put on. He wondered what changed.

"I was in the area. How was your night?"

Ino blushed a little. What exactly was he trying imply? She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you tell me about your little walk with Hinata?"

Shikamaru simply raised his brow at Ino. She was curious about him and Hinata it seemed. He figured as much since Ino was once the gossip queen. There wasn't a thing that got passed her, especially when it came to the love life of others.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"You realize she likes you right?" Ino asked in a serious tone.

"I would hope so."

Ino had to stop her mouth from dropping open. Was this boy serious? He was engaged to one woman and now he was glad Hinata liked him. When did her lazy friend turn into such a player? She thought for sure one woman would be more than enough for him since he tended to do the bare minimum. Women were troublesome according to him.

"Aren't you and Temari like engaged?"

Ino frowned when Shikamaru laughed. What the hell was so funny. She was seriously confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Who told you that I was engaged to Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the talk of the town. I've been hearing it for months now," Ino replied.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You can't always listen to rumors Ino. Temari and I are not engaged, never even dated," Shikamaru explained. He often got annoyed when people assumed there was more than there was between him and Temari. She was friend and that was all.

"Oh, so you guys aren't an item then?" Ino said more to herself than Shikamaru. Maybe she should stop listen to the gossip, but that same gossip was pretty much her social life since she didn't go out much anymore.

"So you and Hinata then?" Ino asked and Shikamaru nodded his head. Ino couldn't help but smile. Now that she thought about it, it only made since they would be drawn to one another. They shared a young god daughter and would often spend a lot of time together. They were perfect for each other.

"Yeah, she's actually the one I'm engaged to," Shikamaru explained. "We haven't made an official announcement or anything like that yet."

This was the best news Ino can honestly say she's gotten in years. Two of her friends were in love and were getting married. She couldn't be happier for them, but at the same time she envied them. Now that she looked at Shikamaru, there was this look in his eyes when he talked about his engagement to Hinata. She knew that look. She had seen it many times when couples would enter her shop to buy flowers.

Ino's shoulders slumped a little. She was going to have to put on a happy face and support her friends. "So how long have you guys been an item?"

"Officially..? Eight months last week."

Ino wasn't surprised since both Hinata and Shikamaru were private people. "I suppose congratulations are in order, and please apologize to Hinata for me. Sakura and I kind of set up a date between her and Naruto..." Ino said the second part lowly. She felt really bad about the whole thing now.

Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively. "We both figured that out on our walk home, though Hinata said Naruto seemed to be eyeing you in your dress yesterday."

Ino blushed. Shikamaru was such an idiot sometimes. "I highly doubt that when Sakura was there...and plus...I'm not exactly the fit shinobi I used to be."

"What's your point?" Shikamaru asked. He wasn't sure why Ino was so worried about being the skinniest, fittest, prettiest, or whatever her weird beauty standards were that made her feel she needed to be 'perfect'.

Ino folded her arms. "The point _is_ I'm like 20 pounds heavier."

"I that a bad things?" Shikamaru asked seriously. To him she looked fine, she was still Ino as far as he was concerned.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"You're right I don't. I don't see why you cant accept the fact that Naruto finds you attractive."

Ino frowned. Why would he find her attractive? Her figure was fuller than all her friends now. She knew she wasn't exactly fat...but she still felt a little self conscious since she was used to being the thinnest of them all. Ino ran her hands down her sides to her hips. "Whatever Shikamaru.." Ino mumbled walking to the back of the shop.

She left the Nara man standing there. Shikamaru didn't really mind Ino storming off. He needed to let her know men still found her attractive. Hell he knew plenty right now that would kill for a date with her. He didn't like this insecure Ino who thought so little of herself. He would let it go for today, mostly because he had a meeting to attend.

He knew death affected people differently. They had all lost someone in the war, Ino was the only one who hadn't recovered though. He would never judge her on how she grieved, but how long was she going to mourn her father? At some point she was going to have to move on with her life and live it the best way she knew how. His father wasn't coming home anymore either and wouldn't let hos sacrifice be for nothing.

That was one of the reason he pursued Hinata as soon as he figured out she saw him as more than a friend. Life in this world was much too short not to live it the best way you knew how. He hoped Ino figured things out soon. He didn't like seeing her like this.

* * *

Naruto sat atop a large tree. He decided he wouldn't train today. He watched a family of four sit on the bench in front of the tree he was currently in, each holding an ice cream cone. He noticed the woman's large belly and smiled. He often wondered what it would be like to have a family of his own. They seemed happy. "What does that happiness feel like," Naruto asked himself leaning against the tree.

His eyes landed on the flower shop across the street. He watched Ino hang a sign on the window. He watched as she arranged a few bouquets on stand located directly in front of the shop. She was wearing a pale pink short sleeved shirt, blue fitted skinny pants, and the orange apron she wore everyday. Naruto found himself near the shop or thinking about Ino more often than he would like to admit.

He quickly figured out yesterday that Sakura wasn't actually asking him on a date, but clearly enlisted Ino's help to set him up with Hinata. He wasn't really as disappointed as he thought he would be once he figure it out, and he soon figured out it was because Ino was there. It wasn't like he dislike Hinata or anything...but there was something about the woman he was currently watching.

He didn't know when he started to shift his affection from Sakura to Ino. It took him a long time to even acknowledge the fact that it was even possible for him to be interested in anyone that wasn't Sakura. Naruto watched Ino's hips sway and how her round bottom jiggled just a little as she entered the shop again. He blushed and quickly looked away. He felt like a perverted stalker. This wasn't the first time he watched Ino.

He wouldn't mind approaching Ino with the idea of them getting to know each other on a more personal level, but he knew he had to be careful. He feared rejection more then people knew. He never let on that he was actually hurt once upon a time when Sakura violently rejected him. He would just laugh it off and try again. It had become habit for him to pursue Sakura. He finally realized that he was using Sakura to see and talk to Ino.

He would sometimes visit Ino's shop twice a week to buy flowers he told her he was buying for Sakura. Flowers Sakura hardly ever received. If anyone were to actually visit his apartment right now, they would think he had a thing for roses. It was silly now that he thinks about it. Maybe just talking to Ino would have been enough. He figured Ino didn't completely dislike him since she allowed him to touch her. To hold her close as the walked together last night. Maybe he wasn't the only one desiring that type of comfort from someone.

Naruto jumped down from his hiding spot. He would at least say hi before he went on about his day. Naruto slowly crossed the busy road filled with people, making his was towards Ino's shop. As he neared her he saw her place a large potted plant outside. Their eyes met as he closed the distanced between them. He saw her smile and offer him a wave.

"Hey," Ino said as Naruto came to stand beside her. It was good to see him even thought she had to fight down a blush. Shikamaru's words about him checking her out instantly came to mind.

"Hey," Naruto echoed as he scratched the back of his head giving Ino a bright smile.

"I don't suppose your here for the job?" Ino asked pointing behind her with her thumb at the help wanted sign.

Naruto looked around Ino to read the sign: Help Wanted. Apply Inside.

"Oh, uh I didn't know about that..."

Ino laughed and Naruto decided he liked the way she laughed. "I was only joking. I know you don't have time for this type of work."

"I mean...if you want I could help out," Naruto replied a little nervous. He hoped Ino wouldn't think he was odd for wanting the job.

She raised her brow and folded her arms. "You want the job? Seriously?"

"Only if you think I'm qualified."

Ino shifted so that one of her hands was placed on her hip. "I mean, if you have the time. I don't want you to fill obligated because you know...it's me..."

Naruto thought for a second. Would he really have the time to work at Ino's shop everyday? Maybe he could work into his schedule because he did have a lot of free time some days. "I don't see why not."

Ino smiled and offered Naruto her hand. "Well I looked forward to working with you," Ino said as Naruto took her small her hand in his giving it a firm, but gentle shake.

"Yeah, me too," he replied with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey, Hey! I hoped everyone was pleased with this chapter. I will be working on the next one soon, but I don't have an exact release date for the next chapter. I can tell you guys that it wont take as long as this update did.

Please excuse any and all mistakes. I hope everything was easy to read and understand. Until next time!

_SasuNejiUchiha_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 5 please enjoy

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Ino turned her open sign off. She had a really busy day. She could only assume that it had to be someone's birthday. She recalled seven customers coming in requesting bouquets for the same person. It was sweet and very obvious this person loved flowers.

She opened the shop door to bring in the display she sat out earlier that morning. "I should have hired help along time ago," Ino mumbled as she started brining things in. It was definitely going to make things easier now that Naruto agreed to help her out around the shop. She was sure she would have to replace him eventually, with him wanting to be Hokage and all. There was no way he would have time to work a flower shop.

"Last one," she said bring the large potted plant inside. Ino turned to locked the door only to jump when she saw someone standing there.

"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ino placed her hand over her chest. "It's fine, come in. I'm just about to lock up."

Naruto entered the shop and stood to the side and watched as Ino locked the door. He really didn't mean to frighten her when he approached the shop. He thought maybe she saw him coming.

Ino turned around and smiled. "What brings you by?"

Naruto smiled back at her and handed her a small box. "I thought you might be hungry," Naruto answered.

Ino slowly took the box from Naruto and noticed it was still warm. 'Did he just buy this for me?' Ino asked herself. Not that she minded, she just thought it was strange since Naruto has never done anything like this before.

"Thank you. I actually haven't had dinner yet," Ino said with a smile. She wouldn't question Naruto, because it was just nice to know someone was thinking enough of her to bring her. Food. She was sure it was no secret she wasn't the best cook.

"It was no problem, I uh was thinking," Naruto started looking down at his feet. "You know maybe we could eat together?" he finished pulling out another box.

Ino couldn't hide the shock on her face. "You want to eat with me?" Ino asked. "Why?" She immediately felt stupid for asking him why. It wasn't like she wasn't flattered because she was, but she also thought maybe she was thinking too much into it.

"Well, I thought we could talk. You know since we'll be spending more time together," Naruto answered. And his answer was partly true. They were going to be working together since he took the part-time job with Ino, so he could have a reason to spend time with her.

Ino was a bit disappointed, but not completely surprised. Naruto was like that with everyone. He would always want to know more about the people he was around and she was no different. "Ok, let's go upstairs….unless you want to eat here?" Ino asked looking around the shop.

Naruto looked around the shop. It was beautifully decorated and dimly lit. The way the moon light shown through the window made it seem a little romantic in his eyes. "Here is perfect."

Ino smiled and motioned for Naruto to sit behind the counter where she usually sits. "There are two stools back here."

Naruto smiled and sat next to her at the counter. He noticed Ino seemed to be a bit awkward at the moment. He wasn't sure if he made her uncomfortable or she was just trying to be nice when she actually didn't want to spend time with him. He sometimes found it hard to read people.

Ino noticed Naruto openly staring at her and blushed. Could she be more awkward right now?

"So, how was your day?" Naruto asked trying to break the ice.

"Really busy. I'm actually glad to be getting some help soon," she replied with a smile.

Naruto laughed. "I won't let you down boss!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, what about you? Anything exciting happen?" Ino asked as she finally opened her box. She looked inside and found there to be creamy pasta inside.

"Exciting….nah not really. I just pretty much got lectured by Shikamaru and helped some grannies today with their shopping," Naruto answered taking a bite of his food. He learned from Shikamaru today that Ino enjoyed pastas.

Ino smiled. "That sounds like him. He's not nearly as lazy as he used to be."

"I'll say and he's really weird when Hinata's around. She came to drop food off for everyone today and I couldhave sworn he was going to explode," Naruto said thinking back. "It's like he was excited in his own way or something….."

Ino laughed. It was clear Naruto would eventually catch on to their relationship because both Shikamaru and Hinata were different when they were together. "Interesting."

"I think he likes her….I wouldn't be too surprised if he did you know. He is always watching her when he thinks no one's looking," Naruto said. When he thought about it, he was always watching Ino, so he really wasn't much different from Shikamaru.

Ino titled her head to the side when Naruto stopped eating. It was clear something was on his mind, other than the current relationship of their friends. "Got something on your mind?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked up to see concern in those baby blue eyes. "I uh, was just thinking of how we could celebrate your dad this year," he replied quickly. It was lie, but he wasn't ready to put himself out there just yet. He needed to know that Ino was at least interested before he pursued her.

"Ah, yeah we should plan something. Did you have any idea?" Ino asked. She couldn't help but think it was sweet that Naruto was so serious about celebrating her father.

"I uh was thinking we could go to his favorite spot. You know the place he would go to relax, some place special to him," Naruto replied.

Ino thought for a moment. She and her mother would often visit various places her father frequent, but she never thought about a place that was special. Then a thought came to mind. "Why don't we go to the southern meadows? It's about an hour train ride from here? My father took me and my mother there once a year." Ino smiled remembering her family trips. "He would say it was to find new flowers, but when I think about it we never brought anything new back."

Naruto smiled as Ino talked. It was the first time he could remember seeing her so genuinely happy. He would take her eleven hours away if it meant she could be as happy as she was right then talking about their trip.

"There was always a festival going on there and we would stay in these odd little hut styles homes," Ino laughed again. "It was so cramped in there too. My dad and I would share a hut and my mom would share with my aunt."

"Let's do it," Naruto said catching Ino's attention. He wanted to take her on this trip. He would put in leave immediately so he was able to take her there. He felt like she deserved this little happiness and possibly be able to create new happy memories there.

Ino blushed. "Are you sure? It's kind of late notice since his birthday is next week. We'll have to get train tickets, reserve a hut, and –"

Naruto reached over and took Ino's hand in his. "I'll take care of everything. Just tell your mom and the three of us will go."

Ino felt her eyes water a little. Her father would have really liked Naruto. He really would have liked the man he's grown into and the man he's becoming. "Ok, I'll talk to mom."

Naruto smiled. "Good, now let's eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

Kiba frowned at Naruto. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he was happier than usual. He wasn't that hyper jokester happy, but that I'm in love happy. He could only wonder what they hell happened to create such a change.

"Hey, why don't you pay attention this time. I'm knida getting sick of Nara's voice," Kiba said folding his arms.

"I have to agree, you do seem a bit distracted. Are you ill?" Shino asked. It wasn't often Kiba was right, but he was definitely right about this one. Shikamaru had to repeat information several times before Naruto caught on. Naruto had his moments, but he took their work seriously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenten asked.

"Isn't what obvious?" Naruto asked.

"We're trying to figure why you're acting so damn wired," Kiba added.

"I am not!" Naruto defended.

"Uh yeah the hell you are," Kiba shot back.

"Don't be jealous Kiba. It's not everyday people fall in love," Tenten said staring dreamingly into space. "It's sweet when you think about it."

"It's actually gross if you ask me," Kiba said with a snort.

"Oh, fuck you Kiba, I'm not gross," Naruto shot back. "I'm just in a good mood is all, no special reason."

"Well whatever poor girls got you floating around like a fairy has to be lacking something in the brains department," Kiba joked.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh with Kiba. They had grown closer over the years, so he knew the other man didn't really mean anything by what he said. "Ah, I have to put in leave," Naruto said out loud. He had almost forgot.

"Leave for what? You going somewhere?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, yeah I am actually," Naruto replied standing up.

"So no invite for your besties?" Kiba asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Next time," was all Naruto said before walking towards the front of the room. He would just give his request to Shikamaru since he was like the Hokage's secretary's secretary, or something along those lines…?

"Finally decided to stop interrupting this meeting," Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. "Wouldn't want my voice to make anyone sick," he added shooting a look in Kiba's direction.

"I actually want to put in leave for three or four days next week. So, could you put in my request?" Naruto asked handing Shikamaru the paper.

Shikamaru took the paper and quickly read over it. It would be no problem to give him the off time since there hasn't been a real need for someone of Naruto's caliber recently. "I'm sure you'll get it," Shikamaru told him. Shikamaru only wondered why Naruto needed leave. He's never even taken a day off let alone three.

"Ok, thanks….and one more thing. Do you know where I can buy train tickets?"

* * *

Hinata and Sakura walked the busy roads of the shopping district. It wasn't often they were able to get alone time together with all the work they have going on in their personal lives.

"It's good to have day to just do nothing but eat good food and shop," Sakura said as she took a big bite out of her pretzel. She had asked Hinata out since its been a while since the two of them did anything together.

"Yes, this is nice," Hinata replied softly.

"So, Naruto's been looking pretty good lately, eh?" Sakura asked winking at Hinata. Since she missed the lunch date and hadn't spoken to Ino, she didn't know how things went. She hoped they'd hit it off.

"I suppose he does," Hinata said softly. She would have rolled her eyes at Sakura, but she was much too polite to do such a thing.

"He's been really working out a lot and it shows...right?" Sakura said playfully elbowing Hinata.

"Yes I have to agree, but you should see the way he looks at Ino," Hinata said stopping to look at earrings at a nearby stand. She thought it would be nice if Sakura played match maker to set up her two best friends instead of trying to force her on him.

"The way Naruto looks at Ino? Are you kidding me? Naruto doesn't look at anyone, but me...Which is why I'm trying to help you two get together." There was no way Naruto looked at Ino as anything more than friend...Right?

Hinata sighed loudly and turned to face her friend. She really did appreciate her and Ino both for trying encourage things between her and Naruto, but there isn't anything to encourage. She was tired of everyone always trying to help her because she wasn't exactly helpless. She had already found someone who wants her, who loves her, who appreciates the woman she is, and she was totally and completely in love.

"Sakura I don't need your help with Naruto," Hinata said firmly.

"Did he say something?" Sakura asked. She instantly thought he'd said something rude to Hinata. He had a habit of doing that even though he never realizes he does.

"No, he's been nothing but kind to me. It's just that..." Hinata took a deep breath. They were planning to tell everyone soon anyway, so there was no need to keep a secret anymore. "I'm already engaged to someone."

"What? Is it like an arranged marriage or something?" Sakura asked. She was really concerned now.

"No, nothing like that. He asked me and I said yes," Hinata said with a small blush. It was good to finally tell someone she was engaged. It wasn't as if her or Shikamaru were ashamed of their relationship, they just wanted it to be about them. No distractions or input from anyone else. She was sure he told Ino when he visited her at the shop so it won't be a big deal telling Sakura.

"Who is he?"

Hinata smiled. "Shikamaru."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you and Shikamaru are getting married?! Why am I just hearing about this?" She felt really bad now for trying to push Hinata on Naruto. She would have never have done that is she knew Hinata's heart was elsewhere. "God, I'm sorry about the Naruto thing...really."

Hinata giggled. "It's completely fine. Shikamaru and I found it very amusing what you and Ino did."

"Oh, I feel so embarrassed now," Sakura scratching her cheek.

"Don't be. I know that Naruto's affection for you is hard to handle, but I don't think he likes you as more than a friend," Hinata explained. She had done a lot of thinking about the entire situation.

"No, I think he likes a bit more than a friend. He is always asking me on dates, or giving me flowers."

Hinata shook her head. "I believe he does that out of habit. Naruto isn't the most confident person despite the persona he tries to portray. I honestly believes he afraid to look beyond you."

Sakura just stood there for a moment. Was it really like Hinata just said? Was Naruto only sticking around her out of habit and not because he's actually in love with her? She wasn't sure how that truth made her feel. For so long Naruto's world revolved around her, and she never really thought about what she would do if he found someone else.

"I know as strange as it sounds, I believe it to be true. You remember when I said you should see they way he looks at Ino? You should really consider the possibility that you're not his most important person anymore."

Hinata hated to be the one to tell her, but she would want someone to tell her the truth. Hinata knew those longing stares and she knew Naruto spent more time around Ino's flower shop than necessary. He didn't live in the area and yet everything he did was close by. She would often see him and wonder why he would travel so far to shop, but when she saw the way he looked a Ino, she knew. And it was time that Sakura knew as well.

"That can't be right..." Sakura said softly.

* * *

Ino sat in her mother's living room. She decided to visit her and talk to her about the trip she and Naruto were taking. She thought it would be good for them both since it has been many years since their last visit. The southern meadows was special place to her family.

"I'm so glad you decided to pay me a visit dear," he mother said placing a tray on the small table. "How is the search for an assistant?"

"Great actually. I found someone yesterday," Ino replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well that's good news. Any plans for the big day?"

Ino knew she was talking about her father's birthday. "Yes, that's actually why I came to see you. I was thinking of taking a trip to the southern meadows."

"Really? I didn't expect that. I was sure you wouldn't want to go back...you know considering."

Ino knew exactly what her mother meant. She knew she was very difficult to deal with around her father's birthday, but it was different this time around. She was excited about going, excited about going with Naruto. Ino blushed a little to herself. It was Naruto who made it different this time around.

"Actually Mom, it was Naruto who suggested we go. I kind of told him about it and he suggested the three of us go in celebration of Dad," Ino said with a small smile.

Her mother smiled in return. "I think that's a wonderful idea sweetie."

"Great, I'll let him know.."

"Who will look after the shop?" her mother asked.

Ino didn't really think about that since her new hire is Naruto and he'll be traveling with them she didn't have anyone to watch the shop. There was no way she was going to tell Naruto he couldn't go. Maybe she could ask...Ino looked down. She literally had no one to ask. "I don't know."

"How about this sweetie. You and Naruto go to the southern meadows for a few days and I tend the shop?"

"Mom, I couldn't do that. This is supposed to be for you too."

"No! I won't have it. I'm fine staying behind Ino really. I can always go with your aunt. I want you to go with Naruto and enjoy yourself." She took Ino's hands in hers'. "I mean it sweetie, enjoy yourself...and Naruto too if you ask me," he said laughing.

"Mom!" Ino said with a blush standing up. "I have to go my lunch break is over. I'll call you later."

Ino's mother watched her daughter leave her home. She couldn't hold back a tear that feel from her eye. She was so happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Ino seemed happy and that made her happy. A few weeks ago she would have never expected Ino to ask her to go anywhere outside of the village, but now. Here she was opening herself up to someone and allowing them into a very private and delicate part of her life. Ino was taking a step in the right direction. "I'm going to have to properly meet this Naruto."

* * *

A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I actually really enjoyed writing it.

As always, I hope there weren't too many mistakes to the point where you couldn't enjoy the chapter. You guys know I try to catch everything, but you know how hard that can be. Until next time!

SasuNejiUchiha_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi everyone here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

Also for the reviewer who was really nasty, not that I mind anyway. This is called fanfiction for a reason. So when you say Naruto loves Sakura...technically he obviously loved Hinata in the series. I respect that you are a NaruSaku fan, so am I.

I happen to like all different pairings. I don't particularly hate or dislike any characters in the series. Instead of asking why, why not ask, why not? There is room for all pairings. In my opinion the stranger the better. I find it more interesting when people write stories about how unlikely pairs find their way to one another...but that's just me.

Now, rant is over. Please enjoy chater 6!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

It was finally the weekend and it was going to be Naruto's first day working at the shop with Ino. She was a bit excited he was coming. She hadn't spoke to him since she told him her mother wouldn't be joining them on their trip the following week. He seemed ok with it and for that she was happy. Ino had everything in the shop ready to open in the 30 minutes.

She smiled when she saw Naruto waving at her through the door. She noticed he wore a plain white t-shirt and black pants.

"Good morning, Naruto," Ino said letting him in.

"Morning Ino. I hope I'm not late."

Ino smiled and handed him an orange apron like the one she wore everyday. "Nope, you're right on time actually. Just put that on and I'll show you how we'll open shop everyday."

Naruto followed Ino as she walked to the back of the store. For some reason he was nervous. He didn't want to ruin anything and he would hate to get fired on his first day.

"Ok, so back here is where I store the flowers we're going to put out front on display," Ino said pointing to some flowers on a shelf. "This is the stand I setup and all these potted plants go out front as well."

"So what do you need me to do?" Naruto asked giving Ino a big smile.

"Just bring all the flowers on this bottom shelf and the potted plants out front. I'll set the stand up while you're doing that." Ino reached for the stand only to have Naruto pick it up for her. She smiled and let him lead them to the front of the shop.

"I'll leave this here with you and I'll bring the rest out," Naruto said heading back inside.

Ino smiled and begin putting the stand together. It would seem that Naruto was more than willing to do all the heavy lifting and Ino didn't mind one bit. She had her fair share of hauling everything out herself and it normally took her two trips just to get the stand out front. Ino begin to assemble to stand. "I should really consider getting a new one," Ino mumbled while putting it together. It was old, and it belonged to her father.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked looking down at Ino's crouched form.

Ino looked up at him and smiled. She didn't even notice he was done bring the flowers out front since she was busy putting together the old stand. "It's pretty old, so it's a little hard to assemble." Ino stood and put her hands on her hips. "But it's done."

"Was this your dad's?" Naruto asked referring to the stand. He could only assume that since Ino had completely redone everything else in the shop.

"Yeah, it was. I just decided to keep it...sentimental value you know?"

Naruto just nodded his head. He could understand that. It was actually a pretty nice stand. A little old looking, but he guessed that gave it its charm in a way. He actually kind of liked it.

"Well let's put all those bouquets in the top three slots. And those small potted ones go on the bottom shelf," Ino explained as Naruto started putting flowers on the stand. They worked quietly until everything was on the stand the way she liked it. "You think you can handle doing this on your own on the days you work?"

"Leave to me!" Naruto said winking at Ino. He was sure he would be able to fix everything just like Ino wanted it.

"Other than this, you may have to sweep a bit around the outside of the shop to make sure it looks neat, and possibly assist me with arrangements," Ino said as they both walked back into the shop. "You can also take orders," Ino added.

Naruto just nodded his head. He was sure he wouldn't do anything to mess up. What she needed him to do was simple enough. "I think I can handle that."

"I have no doubt you'll be the best partner," Ino said touching Naruto's back. "I'm glad to have you on board."

Naruto blushed a little and smiled. It was the first time Ino touched him. "Me too."

Ino noticed her hand was still on Naruto's back and quickly snatched it down. "Well let's turn that open sign on," she said turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her red face. It was embarrassing really. She was getting worked up from touching his back? 'Really Ino?' she said to herself as she turned on the sign. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura sat in her office unable to forget about her and Hinata's conversation a few days ago. When she thought about it, she never really thought about what she would do or how she would feel if Naruto actually got a girlfriend. Was she really bothered by it? She wasn't really sure, but she knew one thing, it bothered her that Hinata said that Ino was his new love interest.

She was perfectly content with Naruto being with Hinata and she wasn't sure why. Was it strange that she didn't mind him and Hinata, but the thought of him with Ino made her feel jealous? It was strange to say the least. Her and Ino were always rivals when it came to love and she couldn't help but wonder if the same thing would happen with Naruto. Sakura shook her head, she didn't even like Naruto like that...did she?

It was really hard to put her feelings into words. Words that would help her understand why she didn't want Naruto and Ino together. It was childish when she thought about. For years Naruto chased after her and now she hadn't seen him since the lunch date. Why hadn't he been to see her by now. Right around this time he would have asked her at least a dozen times to have lunch with him.

Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe Naruto had moved on passed her, but why Ino? That was the big mystery to her, and how did Ino feel about Naruto? She couldn't remember Ino ever voicing her interest in Naruto. She would think Ino of all people would tell her if she had feelings for Naruto. Then again, Ino was different now. She didn't engage in gossip much nor did she seem to show any interest in anything for that matter anymore. Ino was much harder to read now.

Sakura sighed and closed her folder. There was no way she was getting any work done today. She couldn't focus on anything. Naruto consumed her thoughts. Maybe she should talk to him and see where his head is. It was hard not knowing. Sakura walked outside her office and went to the receptionists desk. "I'm leaving for today. Just contact me if there is an emergency."

"Of course ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your day.

* * *

Sakura found herself sitting across the road from Ino's shop. She stopped by the Hokage's tower to look for Naruto. Shikamaru informed her that he was at his part-time job. Just when the hell did Naruto get a part-time job? It was even more confusing when he told her where he was working. Sakura looked through the open double doors to see both Naruto and Ino sitting behind the counter.

Why was Naruto working at Ino's flower shop with her? What the hell did he know about flowers besides buying them? Sakura watched as a customer entered the shop. She saw that Ino was speaking, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Sakura moved closer pretending to look at a stand next to the shop. She could hear everything clearly then.

"I'm looking for something that's going to cheer her up," the customer said.

"Well, what do you think Naruto?" Sakura heard Ino ask. Was she flirting with him?

"Well I kind of like sunflower," Naruto replied.

Sakura heard Ino giggle and it made her angry. "I have to agree with you. Sunflowers make people happy. I know I would be happy getting a large bouquet of sunflowers," Ino said.

"Yeah, they just make you want to smile," Naruto added looking at Ino.

Sakura saw Ino blush. So Naruto was flirting with her. "I guess some people are like sunflowers," Ino said walking away from behind the counter. Sakura noticed how Naruto's eye never left Ino. How had she missed this?!

"Ok, I think I want the sunflowers," the customer said.

"Naruto would you ring him up while I get the bouquet together?"

"Sure thing," Sakura heard Naruto reply a little too happy in her opinion.

So it was true. Naruto had in fact found someone else. That little bit of information made Sakura sad. It wasn't as if her and Naruto were ever together to begin with, if anything she should be happy for him. Maybe should just talk to Naruto first before drawing any conclusions. She was sure she was overthinking everything.

"Hey Sakura," Ino said leaning out the shop's door a little.

"Oh, hey Ino...What's up?" Sakura asked.

Ino raised her brow. Why was Sakura creeping around outside the shop instead of just coming in? "Hey, uh were you coming in?" Ino asked her slowly. It seemed like something was bothering Sakura.

"Uh, actually I was looking for Naruto," Sakura said following Ino into the shop. She saw Naruto sitting behind the counter. When their eyes met he gave her a wave. When she thought about it, there was something different about his eyes. They were still kind, but they didn't look at her the way he looked at Ino.

"Here's the hardest working man in the village," Ino announced and Sakura noticed Naruto blush a little when he smiled.

Sakura almost gasp when Naruto looked at Ino. That was the look! He was giving it to Ino. She could remember years ago when that looked was directed towards her. Now that she thought about it, Naruto hadn't looked at her like that in a long time. When did things change?

"Hehe, I guess I got a good boss," Naruto added rubbing the back of his head.

"But if you need Naruto he take lunch now. It's only about 10 minutes before I close for the lunch hour anyway," Ino said walking behind the counter and grabbing a broom.

"There's no rush," Sakura protested. She didn't want to rush Naruto or anything. She could wait a few minutes. It would actually give her time to gather her thoughts.

"I still have to sweep up and Sakura doesn't mind waiting," Naruto said trying to take the broom from Ino only to have her put it behind her out of his reach.

"Naruto, it's fine really. Go ahead, but you make sure you're back here in one hour," Ino said pointing her finger at Naruto. "I'll clean up here."

Sakura watched as Ino and Naruto had some sort of silent battle? She wasn't sure because they looked at each for much longer than she thought was necessary. It was Ino who broke eye contact first. Sakura couldn't miss the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks as they looked at each other. Naruto voice caught her attention.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and watched as he hung his apron on one of the three hooks beside the counter.

"Oh, before you go," Ino stated reaching in her apron pocket pulling out two keys on a flower keychain. "Just in case you're back before me."

Naruto smiled and pocketed the keys. "Thanks, come on Sakura."

Sakura followed behind Naruto in utter shock. What was going on? Ino never gave anyone access to her flower shop and she meant no one. Her own mother didn't even have keys to the shop. She would never let anyone inside of that shop without her being there. So, Sakura couldn't understand why she was giving Naruto a key.

"You wanted to talk?" Sakura heard Naruto asked. They had walked over towards the park and she hadn't even realized they made it so far. She was much too caught up her own thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura said looking around until she found an empty bench. Since there weren't many people around, it would be the perfect place to talk. "Let's go sit over there."

Once they were both seated, Naruto was the first to talk. "So, what's up? It's not often you come looking for me?" Naruto said with a laugh.

Sakura looked down at her hands. How should she approached this situation? Just be direct. "Naruto, are you seeing anyone?" she asked. It was the best way to ask without saying any names.

She saw him blush and scratch his cheek. "Uh, no not exactly?"

Sakura frowned. What kind of answer is that. "Not exactly? So there is someone you're at least interested in?" She needed to hear him say in order for her to believe it. Even then she didn't know if she would believe it.

Naruto didn't answer right away and that was all confirmation Sakura needed. It was like he was thinking about it or maybe he didn't want to tell her. Either way it hurt her. She should be happy Naruto moved on from her, but she wasn't. She wasn't happy at all for him. "I need to go," Sakura said taking out her pager. She had to get away from him. "I needed at the hospital."

"Oh, ok," Naruto said slowly standing up with Sakura. "Maybe we can talk another time then?" he asked with a small smile.

Sakura eyes went big. Did he actually believe her? He didn't even seem like he cared she was leaving. "Yeah, another time. See you later Naruto," Sakura said as they walked in different directions. She turned to see Naruto pull out the flower keychain. She noticed he put his hand in that pocket and never took it out. She watched a little longer and sure enough, Naruto was headed back to the shop. From where she stood she could see him running to catch up with Ino who was carrying a plastic bag.

She felt her eyes water. Had she already lost Naruto to Ino?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I decided to get more of Sakura's view on things and to give you guys a little insight on her feelings and what not. And for those who are wondering this is a NaruIno story, so don't expect there to be NaruSaku...sorry.

Please like always excuse all mistakes and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

_SasuNejiUchiha_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Hey guys! On to chapter 7! I really appreciate the love I'm getting from everyone. It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying my story so far._

 _sinedd66 I am not offended at all by your review. You are completely right about the manga and about the fact Naruto never cared for Hinata. I couldn't agree more with you that NaruHina was forced in "The Last" and like you I would have preferred NaruSaku, but we get what we get. I actually really appreciate you reviews and opinions otherwise I would have ignored you. So please keep telling what you think._

 _And for all those who were misinformed by this story, it is NaruIno. I didn't realize I didn't have them coupled off in the description of the story._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Naruto stood silently out on his balcony. He thought back to his meeting with Sakura and thought it was strange. It was weird her asking if he was seeing anyone. To be honest he didn't think she really cared about that sort of thing when it came to him. He didn't mean to come off as rude to her, but really wanted to get to the shop to spend more time with Ino. He was sure Sakura would understand.

Naruto smiled when he thought about the other blonde. They were becoming friends, he could tell. Ino would share things with him he was sure she would only tell a friend. Ino was smart he learned. Not that he didn't think she was smart at first, but she had really good insight when it came to a lot of things. He thought at first it would be odd and awkward working with her, but it's been the complete opposite.

Once the day went on, Ino opened up and talk freely with him, and for that he was really happy. He could remember when everyone said she was closed off from the rest of the world and he believed them. He continued to watch over Ino because of that very reason. She was slow to recover and it seemed like she went into deep depression at one while. She would never come to any dinners or outings with their group and that made Naruto concerned.

Then again he could relate to Ino in a way. Everyone he ever really cared about was gone now. It was hard sometimes opening up when you're hurting. Naruto was just better at pretending than Ino. He was used to being alone and not feeling wanted. He was used to being rejected and turned away. So when he did eventually get friends he worked so hard at being happy, he didn't let others know when he was happy.

Ino was a little different from him. She completely shut down and closed everyone out. He could tell she held some insecurities about herself and he planned to help her overcome them. And just maybe in the process he could find a way to overcome his own. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "How can I help someone when I'm so screwed up myself?" Naruto said softly. But that's what he did. He fixed everyone else, while he was still broken. He made sure to make them smile when he was crying on the inside, but no more.

He was going to open himself to Ino if she let him. Maybe that's what attracted him to Ino in the first place. She needed someone and he desperately wanted to be needed. Naruto shook his head., either way he was committed to pursuing Ino. He never did anything half heartily.

Ino was clearly interested in him, that much he figured out by just spending the entire day with her. Naruto blushed when he thought about the hug Ino gave him at the end of the work day. There was no way she would be as nice or touch him as often as she did if she didn't like him right? Naruto smiled, he would find out soon enough because he was going to give subtle hints that he too was very much interested in her.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Ino smiled as she entered the shop. The back door was unlocked and that only meant that Naruto was already there. She was actually really glad he was the one she hired for the job. Although he would only work a few days a week, she was happy with the time they spent. Naruto was special in a way she couldn't explain. She found herself wanting to be near him, even if it were just him sitting at the counter with her.

She hoped she didn't seem too clingy when she would often suggest he work with her the entire time. She came to accept the fact that she did indeed like Naruto a lot, but that didn't mean anything would come of it. She was too broken and no one, especially Naruto, deserved someone who couldn't be all in. She did feel the most comfortable around Naruto at the moment. He was easy to talk to and she didn't feel as if he would judge her. She found herself sharing details of her life with him, and that in itself is a huge step for her. She told him things she hadn't even told Sakura.

"Morning Ino!"

Ino smiled when she saw Naruto trying his best to wrap a bouquet in plastic. She remembered telling him that they would need to add more to the outside display since they sold practically everything yesterday. She thought it was sweet that he came in early to try to do it himself. Then again it shouldn't have surprised her since Naruto was actually a really sweet guy.

"Hey you," Ino replied standing next to him observing his work. "Not bad. Just make sure you use a small piece of tape and attach a tag."

Naruto nodded. "I forgot about the tags," he said softly and he concentrated on making the plastic wrap neat as possible.

"Well I'll add the tags and you can just keep wrapping the bouquets," Ino said taking the bouquet Naruto just finished wrapping.

They worked together silently and Ino begin to hear her hearty beat out of her chest. She couldn't help but look at him out the corner of her eye and wonder if he could hear her heartbeat as well. Even though she was comfortable around Naruto he made her extremely aware of him and that made her nervous. Their arms brushed lightly against each others as they worked.

"I already have the stand set up and the potted plants on display."

"You'll be ready to run this place in no time," Ino said as they both laughed a little.

"I don't know about. I still have a lot to learn about flowers," Naruto said finishing up.

"Well that's why we make a good team. What you lack in knowledge I make up for it," Ino said elbowing him lightly. She really couldn't help herself.

"Yeah and what you lack in height I make up for it. I mean you want even need a ladder in this place," Naruto said laughing bumping Ino with his hip.

Ino laughed and bumped him back. "Well let's get these out front, because it's time to open shop," Ino said picking up a few bouquets.

Naruto followed her lead picking up the remaining. She let Naruto place the flowers on the stand. She wouldn't interfere this time, because Naruto had proven himself capable his first day of work. Ino watched Naruto arrange things a couple of times before he stood beside her to look. Ino frowned. It had been a while since she sold so many pre-made bouquets, and then she looked at Naruto. Was he a customer magnet, or should she say girl magnet?

She was so caught up with just being with Naruto she didn't even take notice to her increase in daily sales on yesterday. It was really strange since Valentine's Day was only a two weeks away. Maybe Naruto was the reason for that. She did notice that women would stop and talk with him when he swept outside the shop. Ino begin to feel self-conscious again. Maybe she was being to optimistic when she thought there could be something between them.

Because honestly, why would he want her when he could have his pick of anyone in the village. He was the hero, and he had grown quiet a fanbase. Ino sighed. Maybe she was being too hard on herself, she really wasn't sure.

"Hey I just noticed were dressed alike,"Naruto said smiling.

Ino looked between them and blushed. she didn't even notice that. Maybe yellow was their color now. She wore it because it made her think of sunflowers and those flowers made her think of Naruto.

"I guess yellow is our color," Naruo said smiling.

Ino blushed because she just thought the exact same thing. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder causing her to stiffen a little. She wasn't expecting him to touch her let alone wrap his arm around her. She felt him give her arm a gentle squeeze and she instantly relaxed. She then wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and leaned more against him. She could hear his heart beating fast and that made her smile. So, she wasn't the only one...

* * *

Hinata walked quietly beside Shikamaru. It was their first outing in a while and she was very happy he asked to take her out to breakfast. Shikamaru wasn't the type of man to confess his love on daily basis, but he showed her constantly that he did in fact love her. He would do small things like the time he bought her a butterfly pillow. To most it would seem childish, but it meant the world to her. Or the time her a box of herbs from the Nara forest, or when he come home from a mission at sit with her hours before he got any rest.

Hinata felt his hand on her lower back and she moved closer to him. Those simple gesture were more than enough. Like right now, she was sure he had a ton of paperwork to complete at the Hokage's tower, and yet he made sure to set aside some time for her. Hinata hummed and leaned against Shikamaru. She was the happiest she could ever remember being, but most important of all...she felt loved.

"Is here good?"

Hinata looked to the small restaurant and nodded. "Here is perfect," she said and blushed when he smiled down at her. It was things like this that let her know he was the one. He wasn't one for flashy or over crowded places. He would always pick somewhere quiet so that they could enjoy each other, and he knew she didn't really care much for crowds.

"Some old gut told me about this place," Shikamaru said flatly.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh behind her hand. "You could have at least gotten his name."

"I would have asked if he didn't hold me up for so long."

Hinata playfully bumped him. She remembered him telling her he helped and elderly couple. "You're hopeless..."

Hinata felt him take her hand in his as he led her to a both towards the back of the restaurant. She had to admit that the place was really cute. It almost felt homely in a way, and she liked that. "Do you want to sit next to me?" Hinata asked softly.

She watched as Shikamaru raised his brow before moving to sit on the same side as her. She didn't want to come off as clingy, but she did miss him. It had been a few day since they really had any alone time together. She must have been frowning because she felt his finger between her brows.

"What's with the long face?" He asked.

Hinata looked down at her menu. "I...I uh...I just really missed you is all," she said softly. She didn't want him to feel guilty about working, but she needed him to know she missed him when he's away from her.

Hinata sighed when Shikamaru put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into kissing his neck softly. Normally they weren't a couple who displayed a lot of public affection, but Hinata thought every once in a while it was ok. Shikamaru kissed the side of her head. Hinata smiled and pulled back just enough to receive the kiss he placed on her lips. 'Yeah just a little PDA every once in a while couldn't hurt' Hinata thought to herself.

"I missed you too."

Hinata smiled and looked back at the menu. She instantly blushed when she felt Shikamaru's hand on her thigh and his lips against her ear. "It won't be long before I'm tucking you in every night."

If Hinata's head could've exploded, it would have. "I can't wait," Hinata said softly earning a low chuckle from Shikamaru.

"My mother is meeting with your father tomorrow. She insist on having the engagement party at our place since the wedding will surely be held at the Hyuga's," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Hinata smiled. "It'll be fine really. I already talked with my father about it and he agreed to let your family host the engagement party as long as Hyuga host the wedding," Hinata explained. She knew how important it was for his mother to be involved so she made sure to talk with her father about it.

"You're an angel, you know that?"

Hinata giggled. "I don't know about that, but thank you," Hinata said with a blush. "I have to go see Ino to put in the flower order for the engagement party and I also have to ask her about making out invitation."

She heard Shikamaru sigh. "I'm so glad you've got everything under control."

She smiled and put her hand in his. She knew Shikamaru wasn't one to plan out anything big, especially when it came to their clans, so she didn't mind taking it on. She was used to it so she didn't mind taking over. "Anything for you."

"Are you really that hungry?"

Hinata looked at Shikamaru confused. "Are you not hungry..or..?" Hinata stopped mid-sentence when she finally locked eyes with Shikamaru. She now knew exactly want he meant. She blushed and put her menu down slowly. She then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Right now?" She asked, "But don't you have to report back soon?"

She saw him shrug. "I don't mind being late...but that's only if you want to."

Hinata felt her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. "That is if you...uh if you think...will you get in trouble?" Hinata asked. She didn't want him to get reprimanded because he decided to play hooky.

Hinata felt herself being pulled from the booth. She couldn't help but laugh when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. As embarrassed as she was at the small group of people staring at them, she couldn't help but be a little giddy too. It's been even longer since they've spent _that_ kind of time together.

* * *

Naruto swept the around the shop as Ino water new flowers just placed on the stand outside. Their morning had been pretty busy and Ino told him that she thought he was the reason for that. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but she was sure they customers were there mostly because he was working there now. Naruto could admit that he did have a little fan-club now, and it was a bit odd for him. He wasn't use to having girls declare their love for him.

He already knew it was because he was proclaimed the 'hero' of the village, so there was really no surprise when women and a few guys started pursuing him. It kind of made him think about how sallow people could really be. He didn't think that they were necessarily bad people, because most of them weren't. It just seemed that people only acknowledge you once they've think you done something incredible. But isn't he the same person he was before? Sure he's changed a bit, and that's mostly due to simply maturing.

But he is still the same Naruto he he's always been, and that just made him think that they only wanted the village hero, and not him. Half the people who worshiped him now didn't even know him and they still don't. They've just fallen in love with the idea of him and that just isn't how he wanted to start a relationship of any kind off. He wanted someone to want him for being him.

Naruto looked up briefly to see Shikamaru running with Hinata in his arms. "Hey Ino," Naruto called out. They both stood and watched as the Shikamaru rounded the corner going in the opposite direction. "Where do you think they're going?"

Ino wondered for a minute herself and then she remembered what was in that direction. "Probably just looking for somewhere to have some alone time."

"Alone time?" Naruto asked out loud. He wasn't sure why they couldn't just sit in the park or stay at one of their houses if they just wanted to hang out. "They can spend time together anywhere..."

"I suppose you're right, but they wouldn't be alone...now would they?"

Naruto watched as Ino entered the shop. He would drop it for now and just ask Shikamaru about when he saw him later that day. He would only be staying half the day with Ino at the shop, but he was going to try to come back and help her close up everything. Maybe Shikamaru will let him leave early or something.

"Um excuse me?"

Naruto turned to see a petite red head standing behind him. "Do you work here now?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah...can I help you with anything? We have a sale on all pre-made bouquets and these larger potted plants are buy one get one half off," Naruto answered.

"Which do you like best?"

Naruto turned to look at the flowers on display. He wasn't really sure which were his favorite. To him they were all pretty nice, but he remembered Ino telling him 'that is was his job to lead to the customer, not pick for them.'

"What's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

He saw the girl blush. "Valentine's day actually. I wanted to put in a special order, but I want to buy some of these too," she answered.

"Oh well, what's your favorite color?" Naruto asked the girl. He figured he would go from there.

"Orange!" she answered excitedly.

"Cool choice! How about these then?" Naruto asked picking up a mix of white daisies and orange tulips. "Neat right?" He asked her with a smile. "But if you're feeling adventurous, why not try these babies here," Naruto said picking up a larger bouquet. "These are trumpets or something," he said not really sure.

"I'll take them both!" the girl beamed snatching both bouquets from Naruto. "How can I place an order for Valentine's day?"

"Hehe you must really like flowers. You can order inside at the counter. Ino will fix you right up," Naruto instructed pointing behind him at the shop. He watched as they girl skipped happily in the shop. Women were strange sometimes. He looked inside and watched as Ino handed the girl a slip of paper. Naruto could tell she was happy to have another sale, so that made him happy. He was just glad he didn't mess it up.

"Come again!" Naruto heard Ino yell at the girl currently skipping down the road. Yeah she must really like flowers.

"Well you did it again Mr. Uzumaki. I am forever impressed," Ino said patting his back. "I'll be rich in no time if you stick around."

Naruto laughed. He knew Ino was joking, but he was happy she was proud of him. "I might just have too then."

Ino sighed. "If you need, you can leave early today. I can handle things. You've been a big help," Ino said folding her arms.

"No, I can stay until noon today. Shikamaru said it was on to come in around that time," Naruto answered. He didn't want to leave earlier than he needed to. He actually really like working with Ino. She was a bit bossy and very particular about how she liked things, but he liked that about her.

"Well if you say so," Ino replied heading back inside the shop. "Why don't you come in for a while out of the sun Mr. Popular."

Naruto laughed and followed Ino inside.

* * *

Naruto sat next to Kiba in another one of Shikamaru's lectures. To be honest he wasn't sure why it was always just him, Kiba, Shino, and Tenten at these things. Sure he needed to educate himself on the workings of the village, but what exactly were the other's jobs going to be?

He never really thought about it before now, and he did know Kiba was going to be apart of guard. He could remember him bragging about being the one to protect him, so what were Shino and Tenten going to do?

"Naruto are you paying attention?"

Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru and the others looking at him. "Yeah...of course I am."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued again.

 _Two hours later..._

"So how is it working with Ino?" Kiba asked. He knew just like everyone else that Ino was different, kind of like a shell of herself.

"I like it," Naruto replied staring up at the sky. The two of them were currently sitting on bench outside the Hokage's tower.

Kiba raised his brow. "That's cool I guess. What made you want to do part-time work anyway? I was actually surprised when I heard from Nara," Kiba said leaning back a little. He was seriously curious as to why.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kiba or not about his feelings for Ino. He wasn't sure how he would react. Not that it mattered, but Kiba was a good friend and he would like to have his support. He took a deep breath. "I like her."

Kiba sat and looked at Naruto. Did he just say what he thought he said? "Wait a minute, you like Ino? Like, _like_ Ino?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"When did this happen? I was sure you were going to like purpose to Sakura once you became Hokage or something," Kiba said sitting back against the bench. This was truly news to him.

Naruto laughed. "For a while now actually. I don't know when or how, but I feel like she could be the one."

Kiba laughed out loud. So Ino was the one that's been having Naruto all dreamy eyed. "Man, I was not expecting that! Don't get wrong Ino's hot, I just didn't think you had eyes for anyone that wasn't Sakura you know."

Naruto knew exactly what Kiba meant. Most people who probably be very surprised that wanted to be with someone other than Sakura. He actually thought it was for the best that he finally saw someone else's beauty other than Sakura's.

Sakura was great; she's kind, smart, and caring...but she just wasn't what Naruto wanted anymore. He loved Sakura, but only as a sister now. She was like family and when he thought about it, he couldn't see their relationship going any further than what was. They were friends and that was good enough for him.

"Ino's special...you just have to get to know her," Naruto said softly with a smile.

"Awe man, you got it bad. Have you told her?" Kiba asked. He knew Naruto wasn't shy about declaring his love, if his feelings for Sakura were any indication.

"Not yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Kiba asked.

"The right time I guess..." Naruto replied. There were some things he just couldn't share with anyone yet. Not even Kiba.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work out," Kiba said giving Naruto a hard pat on the back. "You're a pretty good catch."

Naruto laughed. "Now who's being gross?"

"Yeah, well sue me for trying to support your new love," Kiba said folding his arms.

They both sat their silently for a while. Naruto appreciated Kiba, he really did. He really did need a little encouragement and someone in his corner. His fear of rejection was real and just like Kiba he does think Ino likes him too, but he couldn't be fore sure.

Only time would tell. Maybe he should takes Kiba advice and just tell her how he feels. The worse things she could so was say no and that's what he feared most. Rejection.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I actually enjoyed writing it. I decided to make this chapter a little longer than the other ones and I will try to make them longer when I can._

 _*If you guys have a paring you would like to see let me know and I will try to work them in occasionally.}=)_

 _Like always, please excuse any and all mistakes._

 __SasuNejiUchiha__


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Hey guys I'm loving all the Love you guys are showing me! It's make me really happy that you guys are enjoying my story so far. I appreciate all the feedback._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

Ino sat quietly across from Shikamaru and Hinata sipping her water. Hinata contacted her a few days earlier about getting things together for their engagement party. This was actually the first time she's spent time with Hinata and Shikamaru together for so long. She couldn't help but a smile a little at her old teammate. It was clear that he wasn't into to any of this, but he was very attentive to Hinata.

He listened to every word she said, and to Ino's surprise he even suggested something to go on their invitations. She supposed love did that to people. She could tell they were very much in love. She has never seen Shikamaru look at anyone like he did Hinata. His eyes never really left her the entire time. He watched as she flipped through catalogs of flowers never once complaining. Yes, love most definitely changed her former teammate.

"What about this one?" Hinata asked as she showed Ino a picture. "What do you think Shikamaru?"

Ino looked at the white bouquet of lilies with mostly green decorating them. "Those are really nice," Ino replied.

"You sure? I thought you wanted a little more color..." Shikamaru asked taking the book from Hinata.

Ino watched as Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, your mother likes white lilies right? I remember seeing that her wedding bouquet was really similar to the one in that picture."

Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at Hinata. "Yeah, but you don't have to do that," Shikamaru said gently squeezing Hinata's knee. "This is about what you want."

Hinata smiled. "I know, but since she's hosting the engagement party...I though it would be nice for the center pieces to be lilies." Hinata turned to face Shikamaru. She covered his hand on her knee with her own. "I know this is about us, but I can't help but want to involve everyone in this union. We've all lost so much and I want your mother to feel included as much as possible."

Ino could only sigh. They were a beautiful couple and Hinata was just as amazingly sweet as she's always been. Shikamaru was really lucky in her opinion. It wasn't often someone found someone so considerate and loving as Hinata. Then again, Hinata was very lucky to have Shikamaru too. He had his own good qualities as well and Hinata was able to see past his lazy façade.

"So white lilies with the green?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru to answer. "Yeah...they're perfect."

Ino was sure he was talking about Hinata they way he stared at her when he said it. "Great! If I may make a suggestion on the vase," Ino said pulling out a small picture. "I've never suggested this for this type of event before, but I think it'll be beautiful. Here take a look."

Hinata took the small picture and smiled as soon as she saw it. "I love it Ino. Look Shikamaru."

Shikamaru only raised his brow because it was just a wooden box with flowers in it. He wasn't too sure what was great about it, but if Hinata loved it then it was perfect. "Me too."

"We'll take them as well Ino. Oh, and I want these invitations, the ivory ones with green and gold writing," Hinata said pointing one of the invitations Ino placed on the table.

"I thought you wanted the pink and lavender ones?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, yes that was my first choice, but I think these are better for us," Hinata explained and Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll have the invites printed for you once I return from my trip."

"You going somewhere?" Shikamaru asked with his brow raised.

Ino blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm taking a quick trip. I'll be gone for three days so my mom will be working at the shop while I'm away."

"Well that sounds great Ino. It's good to get away everyone once in a while," Hinata said with a smile.

"Going by train?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh the train! How exciting," Hinata said with a smile.

Ino raised her brow. Did Shikamaru know something? "I am actually. This will be my first time since the upgrades."

"Yeah, funny story. Naruto asked me just last week how to buy train tickets."

Hinata looked between Ino and Shikamaru. "Oh my!" she squeaked covering her mouth. "Are you guys going together?" Hinata asked leaning forward towards Ino.

"We are," Ino said lowly sitting up straight. There was no need to deny the fact she was going with Naruto. There wasn't any harm in traveling with a friend. "We're going to the southern meadows to celebrate my dad's birthday."

Hinata gasped and Shikamaru's eye widened a little at Ino's answer. Now, he half expected her to dance around the question. He never expected her to say that the two of them were going in remembrance of her dad. Naruto had made more progress than Shikamaru had originally thought. "That's great Ino."

"Yes, it really is," Hinata added.

Ino couldn't help but blush. She already knew what they were thinking, but that wasn't the case...at least not yet anyway. Her and Naruto were still learning each other and she was fully sure what Naruto's feelings were towards. Either way she was happy to have their support. It was obvious they wanted this to happen because Shikamaru mentioned briefly to her that he and Hinata talked about the two of them.

Ino smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Sakura sat awkwardly at the table a Naruto and Kiba shared random conversations, never really sticking to one particular topic for too long. She hadn't really seen or spoken to Naruto since the park and she was happy he asked her to have lunch with him. She didn't expect to see Kiba there when she arrived. She kind of wanted to be able to speak with him a lone for a while, but that didn't seem to happen.

When she thought about it, she didn't know that Kiba and Naruto were so close. It wasn't really strange since they were both very similar in a lot of ways, she just didn't know how she missed it. It seemed as if they were like old buddies to anyone listening to their conversation. She knew Naruto hung out with Shikamaru occasionally since he would often bring him up in conversations. Mostly to complain about how long Shikamaru's lectures were.

She couldn't remember Naruto mentioning Kiba and even if he had, she probably wouldn't have paid it much attention. It seemed like there was more to Naruto than she originally thought. Of course she knew he had other friends, but she didn't know he had friends that he was this close with. She honestly so caught up in her own world to noticed all the signs that Naruto was drifting away from her. He had his own set of friends now.

Sakura thought back to Ino and frowned a little. She still didn't like the fact that Ino and Naruto were like an item or something now. It didn't sit well with her at all. She could finally admit to herself she was jealous of Naruto's affection towards Ino. It wasn't that she didn't like that Ino was smiling more and seemed happier, she just didn't like the fact that it was Naruto who brought it out of her. Sakura looked at Kiba for a moment. Why couldn't it had been Kiba she thought to herself. She would never admit it out loud, but Kiba was attractive. She would have much rather it been him over Naruto.

What was she do to now was the only question. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about Naruto, but she knew she didn't want him with Ino. It was childish and she knew that. She was more angry at herself for ignoring all the signs that Naruto was pulling away from her. When the flowers stopped coming she or when Naruto didn't ask her out anymore. They were all there and Sakura ignored them or rather she didn't particularly care at the time. She really needed time to speak with Naruto so they could clear the air.

She needed to know his thought on everything and maybe she will be able to figure out her own feelings in the process. It was only fair that she let him know hoe she felt before it was too late. It was important that Naruto knew she was uncomfortable with their current situation so that they could work on moving forward.

"Naruto, would you like to hangout tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I can't tomorrow," Naruto answered slowly.

"Why not? Shikamaru said we have the day off," Kiba asked giving Naruto a confused look.

"It's fine, what about the day after? We could meet after my shift?"

Naruto gave Sakura a nervous laugh. "I can't the day after either."

"Oh..." was all Sakura said in response. She wasn't sure what was going on now. Naruto seemed like he was trying to avoid her, but why?

"Huh? You pretty busy eh?" Kiba asked only to have Naruto look at him.

Sakura watched quietly as Naruto and Kiba had a silent conversation with their eyes. She was sure Naruto was trying to communicate something to the other man without her knowing. What could he possibly have to hide from her?

"Ah! I forgot about the trip!" Kiba exclaimed with a laugh. "Totally slipped my mind."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kiba was dumber than him sometimes. "Yeah."

"You're going on a trip?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto never went on leisure trips and only traveled for business related issues or missions.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. I'll be gone for three days, but after than we can hangout. I promise," Naruto explained.

Sakura frowned. Why didn't he tell her he was leaving the village? Why is the fact that he's going on a trip a secret? "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"I uh been pretty busy lately and we haven't seen each other for a while. It really slipped my mind," Naruto replied.

Sakura frown deepened. That didn't make any sense. He clearly didn't want her to know about it because he could have just said when she first asked him to hangout. Kiba had to mention it before Naruto said anything. So id Kiba didn't say anything, did that mean Naruto wasn't going to tell her? Why would he keep it a secret...unless...!

"Ino," Sakura said looking down.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura, Ino has nothing to do with this," Naruto said reaching towards her. He didn't want her blaming Ino for him not telling her.

Sakura stood. "No, no it's fine..." There was a long pause before Sakura spoke again. "I would have just appreciated you telling me about you and Ino."

Kiba cleared his throat. It seemed that Naruto hadn't spoken to Sakura about Ino yet. "I'll let you guys talk. I'll catch up with you later," Kiba said patting Naruto's shoulder as he walked past him.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't know what to say. He could tell when they last met that Sakura didn't like him hanging out with Ino. She was easier to read than she thought and it didn't take him long to realize she wasn't happy with it. He first noticed her spying before she finally approached the shop and quickly figured out why. He was entirely ready to have this talk with Sakura yet.

"Just go, Naruto."

Naruto watched as Sakura walked away. He never meant to cause her any pain and he honestly thought she wouldn't care as long as he left her alone. He could see now that wasn't the case at all. He would properly speak with her once he returned from his trip with Ino, because he was going to talk with Ino first.

"Haaa...When did my life get so complicate?"

* * *

A/N: Hey, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I am very sorry about the long wait but I got a little busy. As always please excuse any mistakes you come across.

_SasuNejiUchiha_


End file.
